Pooh's Adventures of Oliver
Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company is another upcoming movie planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The story begins in New York City, Oliver, an orange kitten, is lost in the streets. He is hungry and tries to steal some hot dogs from a hot dog vendor, but without success. When Garfield introduces Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, King Louie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Odie, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot to Oliver, a street-smart, wise-talking mongrel - judging from appearances, some sort of Terrier crossbreed - named Dodger offers his help. Together they are successful, but Dodger runs off, attempting to leave the orphaned feline behind. He is mildly surprised when Oliver overtakes him, attempting to take his half of the meal, but continues to evade the pursuing kitten with relative ease, showing off his street skills in the process while singing the song "Why Should I Worry?” Dodger eventually arrives at the barge of his owner, a pickpocket by the name of Fagin and along with Fagin's meal, to give to his friends: Tito the fiery Chihuahua, Einstein the ironically-named Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and the ever-serious Francis (Frankie), the Bulldog. No sooner do Oliver, Pooh, Ash, Simba, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, and their friends sneak into their home, located below the city's docks, than the dogs get into a fit of fighting and confusion over their visitors. Breaking it up is Fagin himself although he also has to deal with Einstein licking his face with a huge slobbery tongue and the rest of the dogs jumping on him because he came in with a box of doggie treats. Fagin came in to see what goods the dogs have stolen during the day for them to live on. He's terrified to discover that the dogs have returned with some worthless trinkets. He informs them that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. When Sykes arrives, he sends in his two savage Doberman Pinschers, Roscoe and Desoto, along with Joker, Harley Quinn, Scar, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), to fetch Fagin. Going out on a long quay, he sees Sykes waiting in his car, a Lincoln Continental Mark IV with a license plate reading "DOBRMAN". Sykes outlines his conditions: the money must be paid in three days, or else. Fagin knows that he can't find the money, and that he is in a lot of trouble. During this scene, Roscoe flirts with Rita as Desoto finds and attacks Oliver, who scratches his nose. Dodger and his gang (along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, and the others) defend Oliver and the two Dobermans leave when Fagin arrives. Admiring Oliver's courage with DeSoto, Fagin welcomes the kitten into the gang. Next day, Fagin sets out into the city with his canine menagerie; Oliver included, and tries to sell his wares at a pawn shop, with no success. The animals (along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, and their friends), meanwhile, come face-to-face with a limousine driven by a butler named Winston. Winston is employed by the Foxworth family and is taking care of their daughter Jennifer while the couple is out of the country, taking a business trip in Europe. The dogs (along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Tennessee, Ttrak, Garfield, and the others) stage an elaborate ruse in order to get Winston out of the car. While Lumpy watches, Tito, Piglet, Roo, Pikachu, Timon, Jiminy, Zazu, and Oliver slip in and attempt to steal its radio to give to Fagin so that he'll have something to pawn to pay back Sykes. In doing so, Tito gets comedically shocked by the electrical system, Piglet, Roo, Pikachu, Timon, Jiminy, and Zazu run out of the car with Lumpy, and Jennifer finds Oliver all tangled up in the wires near it. Oliver finds a good home and a caring owner in Jenny, to the chagrin of Winston and the Foxworth's pampered, pedigreed poodle, Georgette. Back on the street, Fagin's dogs (along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, and their friends) are discussing on a plan to retrieve the cat back to their home barge. The plan is activated the following day, not knowing that Oliver is now happy where he is. During the operation, Tito falls in love with Georgette, much to her disgust. Back at the barge, Oliver feels that he does not want to go back to his dog friends (along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, and the others) because Jenny is his owner now. Little does he know that he himself is Fagin's best hope for paying Sykes, for when the poor man comes back from business, and sees the gold tag on the cat's collar, he has an idea: with only pencils and paper, he writes to the "Very Rich Cat Owner Person" at Oliver's address, along with a map to guide the addressee to his home. Along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, and their friends, Fagin now has to convince Sykes that his plan is air-tight enough to pay him his money. Entering Sykes' building, the loan shark is not pleased to see Fagin does not have the cash, and orders his Dobermans to attack. Dodger defends Fagin, and Fagin pleads once more with Sykes. When Sykes sees Oliver's gold tag, he believes that Fagin is finally "starting to think big", and calls off the dogs, giving Fagin twelve hours and warning Fagin, "This is your last chance." When Jenny returns home from school, she finds the letter. Reading it, she realizes that she has to pay a large ransom in order to get her cat back. That night, she sets off for the city docks along with Georgette to do so, along with the enclosed map. Once they arrive there, Fagin's dogs, Pooh, Ash, Simba, Tennessee, Ttark, Garfield, Georgette, and the others concoct another series of plans to save Jenny. But while they try to do so, Sykes and his Dobermans get in their way before Fagin crashes in on his scooter/shopping cart/road block-combo to pick them all up. A chase down the city streets and into the subway ensues, Fagin and the gang racing away with Sykes raging behind them. Jenny is thrown onto the hood of Sykes's car, and Oliver jumps and bites his hand, in order to save Jenny. Unfortunately, he's sent to the back seat, where Roscoe and DeSoto are waiting for him. Dodger saves Oliver by forcing the two Dobermans out of the car, and causes them to fall onto the electric tracks, killing them both. A train approaches all of them, and Fagin and the gang swerve over on the left side of the Manhattan Bridge to avoid it. But for Sykes, however, it is too late: he is killed when the train crashes into him and his black car, sending what's left of both falling into the river. Simba fights Scar, Tigger blasts off Team Rocket, and Ash tells Joker and Herley Quinn to go back to where they belong. Descending from the railings, everyone wonders what has happened to Oliver and Dodger; but as Dodger brings him out before the rest it seems that Oliver is dead. Then while Jenny's crying the kitten weakly mews, a joyful sign that he is alive. Rabbit says "Oh, thank goodness you're safe." and Tigger says "We're so glad to see you." Next morning, Fagin and the entire group celebrate Jenny's birthday party at her home. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from Jenny's parents in Rome that they will be back tomorrow. Dodger promise Oliver that they will return from time to time to visit him. Soon, Fagin and his companions bid farewell to the Foxworths and Oliver as they head home through the crowded streets of New York City. Pooh and their friends (including Jiminy Cricket) go back to the Hundred Acre Wood after they give Littlefoot and his friends a time-travel journey back to The Great Valley, Ash and his friends go back to where they belong, The Vultures go back to India, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu go back to Pride Rock, Louis goes back to New Orleans, Genie continues his vacation around the world, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley go back to their zoo, Ttark goes back into the wild, Poky and Shy go back to their home, Tip and Dash return to where they belong, Garfield and Odie go back to the house of their owner Jon, Bugs, Daffy, and Road Runner go back to Warner Bros., Inc. in Hollywood. Trivia *Jeremy the Crow, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ttark, Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet Gray, Patty, Pig-Pen, Snoopy, Woodstock, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Road Runner, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Sreech and Thud, Wile E. Coyote, Arthur and Cecil, Joker, Harley Quinn, Scar, Shere Khan, Sheldon J. Plankton, Carface, Killer, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato will be absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *Jeremy the Crow is the only future member of The 100 Acre Avatar League to guest star in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *Joker and Harley Quinn are the only members of The Crime Empire to guest star in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *Oliver is revealed to be a cousin of Garfield, Einstein is revealed to be a cousin of Scooby-Doo, and Dodger is revealed to be Poky Little Puppy's uncle in this film. There will also be mentions that Oliver is the abandoned son of Danny and Sawyer, since this film will take place after RatiganRules' upcoming special short Winnie the Pooh: A Feline Wedding. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a separate Lion King crossover with Oliver & Company (with the entire Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so some members of the crew ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Oliver originally guest starred in the original version of the first episode of Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, but he was omitted from the upcoming remake version of that episode, due to it taking place before the Bloom's Adventures series (including Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company), so Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot ended up guest starring in this film instead. *This is the only Winnie the Pooh crossover with a 1980's Disney animated film with Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends as guest stars, since Ash and his friends will have their own adventure in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid and will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, and Littlefoot Meets The Fox and The Hound and Littlefoot and his friends will also have their own adventures in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to Sea, the Peanuts films, The Flintstones films, The Jetsons films, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Both The Land Before Time and Oliver & Company were released in theaters on November 18, 1988. That happened in the same year The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first broadcast on ABC Saturday mornings and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo had its first broadcast. *''Oliver & Company'' was re-released in theaters in 1996, the same year The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was re-released on home video celebrating the 30th anniversary of Winnie the Pooh's theatrical debut (back when the very first Pooh short Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree was released in theaters in 1966) and The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists was first released directly to home video. *Pooh, Ash, Simba, Charlie Brown, Scooby-Doo, and their friends will see Georgette again in Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad and Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Jeremy the Crow, Itchy Itchiford, and Fagin all were voiced by the late Dom DeLuise, which the film will be dedicated to the loving memory of due to his death of kidney failure back in 2009. The film will also be dedicated to Robert Loggia, the voice actor who played as Sykes and died December 4, 2015, and Robin Willaims, who voiced the Genie in Aladdin and committed suicide on August 11, 2014. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with Oliver & Company, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. Links The links for this film will be coming soon. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Robert Loggia Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Films set in New York